


To The Cutie In The Red Beanie

by phoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barista!Marco, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, customer!jean, jean is flustered, marco is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoe/pseuds/phoe
Summary: Jean has just bought a coffee at his favourite cafe, but the adorable barista has written more than his name on the cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryiscannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/gifts).



> To Tumblr user Apocolypticprince - Merry christmas!! I really really hope you like my gift. I decided to throw in a cheesy little drabble that would give some context to the drawing, and I hope you like it! Even if it is a little cliche.  
> -from Phomarciam.

“The cutie in the red beanie. <3 <3 -Marco.”

 

Underneath that was a number, and the name “Jean” had been crossed out at the top. No wonder the barista had taken so long to write the simple four letter word. When Marco handed over the venti triple chocolate mocha (with a dash of extra cream), he made sure to take extra note of the expression on the man he was serving.

 

Jean had been a regular customer for a few weeks now, and Marco had memorised his name (and kept in mind that it was not, in fact, spelled ‘John’). He could tell easily enough that the blonde man was at least somewhat interested - or, well, bored. Every morning at 8:15, the customer would enter the coffee shop in cozy, warm, winter attire. He’d always make small talk after Marco had taken his order, and soon enough, Marco didn’t even have to ask what drink he wanted. Jean had a sweet tooth, evidently.

 

As Jean read the words on the cup, his fingerless-gloved free hand reached to cover the bottom half of his face. Was he smiling, frowning? Or was his mouth agape with shock? His eyes were wide, and it was just about easy enough to see the red in his cheeks - that hadn’t been caused by the negative temperature outside the shop.

 

“Listen, I- Marco-” He choked out, having to double-check to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Sure, he was great at small talking in his usual charismatic manner, but he always became flustered when he was the subject of the flirting.

 

“Mhm?” There was a sly smile on Marco’s warm face. Even so, he was terrified that he’d somehow horribly offended the poor guy. Maybe he’d horrendously read wrongly between the lines? Maybe there were no lines to begin with? Still, he tried not to let his anxiety overcome him.

 

“I need to get to work, okay? But…” Jean paused. The anticipation built up and up within Marco, and he was almost terrified of what would come next. He decided he could only brave it out. “Can I borrow your pen?”

 

For a moment, Marco didn’t know if he’d heard right. Why would Jean need his sharpie? Nevertheless, he complied silently with a nervous nod. The agitated customer took a spare coffee cup slip from the counter and began to scribble on it rapidly for a minute. After that, he pushed the card towards his barista and swiftly left the shop, taking a sharp gulp from his drink.

 

“Call you later. We should go on a date sometime. Coffee maybe?”

  
Now it was Marco’s turn to blush.


End file.
